gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Annytin/My Life Summed Up In A Blog
'Chapter 1: Kindergarten - Second Grade' Kindergarten: There's not much to say, although at the same time there is. Of course, all if not most, remember the first day of Kindergarten - that first day when you discover the school system is whack and poor (at least it is here). I walk in with my purple tank and shorts with my cute little tennis shoes with my long hair down (yes, even then it was long). I saw frienemies, friends, and... that was basically it. Naturally on the first day you wouldn't know who was a "frienemy" but my day wasn't typical. When I first sat down in the group circle, a young girl Emalie are edited began to pick on me about my hair. At those times in my life, I wasn't the hardened warrior you came to love ( :P ). When she began, it seemed ALMOST everyone joined in, except two - Nameria and Daline. As I said before, I wasn't the hardened warrior like now, so I cried. At that time, I did care what people thought, it's natural in that time. The teacher, Bethaline, got after them and consoled me, and from then on those "frienemies" pushed my tiny buttons. One day, we went outside to play, and one of the boys tripped me and I skinned my knee. Again, I cried while my knee bled. The teacher got me a band-aid and I dried my eyes and went to the "big" slide. For our size, it was a big slide. I got to the top of the ladder onto the metal slide. It gave me an awesome view of the playground and the little neighborhood on the other side of the fence. Apparently I was too close to the edge of the slide, and a kid pushed me off and I fell several feet onto the muddy ground. I got my tank muddy, face bloody, and body bruised. All within the first day, so I don't think I need go into detail about the rest of the year... although I did make two friends out of the entire class... and a beauty queen wanting to kill me. First Grade: On my first day, like any other goody-goody kid I was prepared, in my seat, and quiet. Everyone else was just talking and cutting up while the teacher wasn't in the room. When she came in, she slapped her metal-rusted ruler on her desk and yelled for everyone to sit down and shut up. She was an old bat... Old Bat Mary... well she then gave all of us write offs for misbehaving, including me - the only good kid. Again, first day sucked. After the write offs she began to teach us how to write, which at the time was "supposedly" difficult, but I was taught ahead and already knew how to write print and cursive. Apparently to her I was "writing jibberish and doodles" when it clearly said my name. Along the months I grew tired of her putting me down, one day it was an extremely stormy day, and we had to go in the hall because a tornado was closing in possibly. My ears had popped and I was trying to "fix" them. She had been talking and noticed my hands in my ears, literally grabbed my arm and dragged me into the office. She was yelling at me for being inattentive, and I told her what happened. Of course, she didn't believe me, and the principal whipped me with a large, wodden paddle 10 times. What else is gonna happen?... Category:Blog posts